The Last Bow
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Torrie makes one of the hardest decisions of her life but she gets the chance to say one final goodbye. Torrie/John, Candice, Mickie, Randy etc
1. A Life Changing Moment

**This is my 1****st**** Story. I'm excited to Publish it. Lol. Basically the story is about focused on her retirement and meeting a love interest. **

**Characters: Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Stacy Keibler and many more.**

"What a nice Day" Torrie thought

She had just flown into Stamford to have a meeting with Stephanie McMahon. This was going to be the day that Torrie would tell them that she is going to close this chapter in her life and retire from professional wrestling. This would be one of the hardest things to do. Leaving something you have been doing for almost nine years is a really hard thing to do, but it must be done. This wasn't going to be easy. Just like how her year has been. She continued to have bad back problems and her supposedly loving boyfriend Nick had left her to pursue another clothing line with another woman. With all of these events, this wasn't going to make it any better but she had no choice.

Upon arriving at the airport, she headed for the exit and found a man holding a sign that read "Torrie Wilson".

Torrie approached him and said "You must be my Driver"

"Hello Ms. Wilson. I will be escorting you to WWE headquarters." The driver opened the door for her and placed her bags in the trunk. Torrie sat in the car as it began its journey to the place where her WWE career began and where it will end

She had finally arrived and grabbed her bags and entered the building. She quickly approached the receptionist

"I have a meeting with Stephanie McMahon" Torrie told the receptionist

"Yes. She will be right down Torrie. Just take a seat" the receptionist said.

As soon as Torrie had turned around, there was a woman with Brown hair standing infront of her. "Torrie!" Stephanie beamed.

"Hello Stephanie!" Torrie said "It's so Good to see you. You look great."

"Thanks. You look beautiful. Shall we get down to business and talk about what you really came here for?" Stephanie said

Torrie nodded. "Alright lets head to my Office"

Stephanie and Torrie walked the halls of the building until they reached Step's office. She entered and was taken away by the beautiful view of Stamford. "You have such a Nice view Steph"

"Thanks. I made them give me this office" Steph said smiling. Torrie let out a small laugh "Take a seat Tor and tell me what you came all the way from Texas for?"

Torrie took her seat and took a deep breath. "Well, you know how much I love this company and How grateful I am for what you guys do"

Stephanie nodded in agreement "Well I'm just going to spit it out.... I would like to be released from my Contract"

Stephanie stared at Torrie in Shock "You want leave the Company?"

"Yeah. I know it's shocking but can you listen to what I have to say" Torrie Said. Steph nodded in agreement

"Well as you know, I've been having these back problems for quite some time and it has gotten irrating. I've tried different forms of therapy and nothing has worked. With all this pain how could I continue performing in the ring? And with all the traveling we've done. I just can't take it anymore. My body can only take so much"

"Well I see your point..."

"And I would really like to focus more on my new clothing line. It something I've really wanted to do and it is doing so well. I hope to make Officially Jaded a Big name one day"

"I understand Tor. But what about if we offer you a different role? Maybe we can make you a valet?"

"I can't Steph. If I would stay with you guys I would want to wrestle to Become Women's Champion. Not sit on the sidelines to cheer some guy on."

"I can't blame you. But if this is what you want I should give you to you."

"Thank you Steph for understanding." Torrie began to tear up a little bit. "It also hard for me to tell you this because I'm going to miss this place so much. I can't even describe how much I am going to Miss Going to different cites, meeting new people and being with some of my greatest friends ever."

"We are going to miss you even more Tor. You were such a big part of the WWE. You were one of the most talented and beautiful divas we have ever had and we are all going to Miss you so so much" Stephanie began to tear up and Torrie began to cry "Come on give me a hug!" Stephanie said as she got up and embraced Torrie

Torrie hugged Steph "These seven years have been the best years of my life. I will cherish every memory I made and every friend I made along the way"

They broke apart and Steph took out Torrie's contract. "Well this is the part where I terminate you contract. We are going to have to do some paper work and make this official"

Torrie began to sign papers regarding her release. She began signing what was needed and teardrops appeared on the papers. She was crying as she signed papers that would make her a former WWE Diva.

"There. I'm finished" Torrie handed the papers to Stephanie. Stephanie signed where she had to grant Torrie's release.

"Well.. That's it. Torrie, you're officially a Former Diva."

"I can't believe it" Torrie said with a look of disbelief on her face

"Well you know. You can come back to us anytime and we will give you your job back without any hesitant"

Torrie Laughed "Thank you Steph. Thank you to your whole family for giving me such the opportunity that has changed by life so much"

"You welcome Torrie and it was been our honor to have you work for us"

Torrie smiled "Well I better get going. I have a Plane to catch."

Steph approached Torrie and hugged her "Thank you again for being with us for the past seven years. We love you and wish you the best in whatever you choose to do"

"Thank you so much Steph. You have been great" Torrie and Steph Broke apart as Torrie headed for the Door and waved Goodbye to Steph.

She exited the Building knowing this was going to most likely be the last time she was ever going to see this place. She teared up yet again as she reached her car. She entered the car and told the driver to head back to the airport. The car began to move slowly as she stared out of the window taking one last look at the place where she had ended her professional wrestling career.


	2. Shocker of a Lifetime

**Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope this is better than the 1st. Enjoy!**

After a long flight, Torrie had finally come home. It was a rough day and all she wanted was to relax. The second she had opened the door, little chloe ran toward Torrie.

"Hey Chloe did you miss me?" Torrie picked her up and cuddled up with her "Where's your babysitter? She is still here right?"

"I'm in here" The Voice came from the Kitchen. Torrie headed into the Kitchen to Find Chloe's babysitter stuffing her face

"Candice!"

"Hey Torrie!!"

Torrie walked over to her and looked into the Fridge "What happened to all the food? I just filled up the Fridge Yesterday and half of the food is gone"

"It was Chloe. That dog of yours likes to eat!" Torrie gave her an "Are you kidding me look?" Candice Just smiled at Torrie

"So tell me what happened up in Stamford?" Candice Asked

"I'm officially a Former WWE Diva"

Candice went over to Torrie and put her arm over her. "I can't believe it. I can't even begin to describe how I am going to miss being with you on the road"

"Me too. I'm going to miss Mickie's Sillyness, Kelly's Bright Smile and so many other things."

"Do you believe you made the right choice?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I couldn't wrestle anymore and Stephanie offered to keep me as a valet but I declined because I wanted to wrestle and do nothing more"

"I agree with you Tor. No matter what you do I will always be your friend forever"

"Aw Candice" Torrie approaches Candice and Hugs her

"Well now that your back, it's time for me to go. I have places to be and people to see"

Torrie Laughed as she headed for the door with Candice "Thanks again Candi. Your the best" Torrie leaned in and hugged her Goodbye

"Bye Tor. I'll talk to you soon. I love you" Candice Smiled

"Love you too" Torrie closed the door to her home.

She headed upstairs to her bedroom and went under the bed and pulled out a box. In the box, it contained different photos from her time with the WWE. She looked through the photos and found a picture of her, Trish, Lita, Stacy and Victoria from the divas photo shoot a few years ago. She reminisced about how much fun she had and the fact that it was all over.

_**Flashback:**___

"Ok Torrie we got a few More frames left and your done for the day!" Dave, the Photograher said

"Finally" Torrie said with relief "I just want to have some dinner and relax"

"You'll get that Chance Tor"

"Come On! Take those pictures! We got reservations at 8!" a voice beamed

Torrie looked up and saw Long Legs and assumed that it was Stacy

"Quit you Whining Stace."

"I have to agree with her.." Another voice said "I've been Looking Beautiful All day and that is too much for me to do and I'm so looking foward to this meal. I haven't eaten all day" It was none other than Trish Stratus talking about herself and who hungry she is

"With You guys bugging me, I'm not going any faster" Torried Growled

Lita popped up along with Victoria and said "Calm down there Blondie!"

"Your the only girl who hasn't finished. Stop taking your sweet time!" Said Victoria

Torrie Began to get annoyed at her fellow diva's antics "Listen. I'm almost done." Torrie said as shenow focused her attention to the photographer.

"Just be yourself Tor. Smile for the camera"

Torrie posed for David with her smile that was known to stop a man dead in his tracks

"I think we are done here Tor. You did a great job"

"Thanks David"

Torrie stepped out of the beautiful blue sea and headed up to meet her fellow divas.

"Finally!" Trish, Lita, Stacy and Victoria said all together

"Shut up guys. I'm done so now we can eat"

"Hey girls!" the photographer called out. "How about all of you take a group picture?"

They nodded "Sure!" Victoria said. They posed together along the beach in Mexico and yelled out "CHEESE!"

David laughed. "What a nice picture!"

As Dave walked away, the divas walked along the beach chatting and laughing.

"I've had such a great time here" said Lita

Stacy nodded "Me too. I don't want to leave"

"You know girls? I am so lucky that I have you girls as my friends."

"Well of course. I mean you're with Trish Stratus! Not every person is privileged to be with me!"

The divas laughed. "Ahh Trish. You always crack me up" Torrie said

"_That's what I'm here for!" Trish Beamed_

_The divas continued to walk along the beach into the sunset._

**End of flashback **

Torrie began to crack up at the good time they had that whole trip. "What I would do to just relive that one day?"

Torrie continued to look through the photographs and came across a photo of a certain somebody she had always cared about. It was John Cena.

Ever since she had gotten divorced, John was always there to comfort her through that difficult time. They began to get closer and spent a lot more time together. He was there through so much of it including times where she wanted to give up but John came and gave her the strength needed to go on and continue. She began to really Like John but believed the friendship they had was too special to ruin. In June, she got drafted to Smackdown and it had all change. She would barely see John nor speak to him unless it was at a pay-per-view. After he got injured, it was like he never existed. The Last time she saw him was at the Hall of Fame ceremony and their meeting together was quick and brief. Even though they have been distant, she wished John was by her side during this difficult time in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over in Atlanta, the RAW brand was having a House show. John Cena had finished his match with JBL and was wiped out from filming a Movie and wrestling at the same time. He went to his Locker room and got changed and packed up as fast as he could. He began to head for the Parking lot. Until some called out his name. He stopped in his tracks

"Yo John"

John turned around to see Randy Orton "Hey Randy"

"What's up?"

"Nothing heading to the Car"

"Me and some of the guys are going to this Bar. You want to come?"

"No thanks I going to go. I got an early flight tomorrow to New Orleans. I'm Still Filming the Movie. Sorry man. I'll make it up to you"

"Alright. I'll see you Monday Bro"

Randy then had left and John headed for the parking lot. He packed up the rental car and drove straight to his Hotel. Shortly after he arrived, He got his hotel key and jetted up to his room. After opening the door, he dropped all his bags and threw himself on the bed "I wish I could be in bed all day" he thought

He took out his Laptop to check his email. Then and there he decided to stroll over to WWE website.

"Let's check out what's happening on WWE's website" Little did John know when he would open up the page he would get one of the shocks of his life

"Torrie... released???"

**That's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please Review and maybe leave an idea I could tie into the story. Thank you.**


	3. Just a Dream

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed my story. I hope your enjoying it. This is my longest chapter yet so i hope you like it. Please review!**

John stared at the computer screen. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Torrie had been released from her contract. He saw the statement that is written for every person that gets released.

_"WWE has come to terms on the release of WWE Diva Torrie Wilson as of Today May 8, 2008. We wish her the best in all her future Endeavors"_

He read that line over and over again. He didn't want to accept the fact that Torrie is gone and it seems she will not be coming back. He knows about her most recent back problems and that it was stopping her from entering the ring.

He closed his laptop and placed it on the table. Suddenly He received a knock at the door. He went to open it and  
It was revealed to be None other than the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

"Hey there Johnny Boy" Randy said

"Hey Randy" John replied with a low tone

Randy came in and closed the door. He knew something wasn't right because John never really acts like this unless something is wrong

"What's the Matter? You seem down"

"It's Nothing Randy. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I thought you and the guys went to some bar?"

"We didn't end up going and don't try to change the subject Cena. I know something's wrong and you're going to spit it out."

"Well..." John stopped and turned away from Randy

"Well what is it? I don't have all day"

"Torrie got released..."

"Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that. I know how special she was to you"

"Yeah. She is special. I just wish I could have told her.."

"Told her what?"

"Told her that I have.."

"You like her or something?"

"..Yeah. I really had Strong Feelings for her. I was going to tell her before and see if there was a chance that something could have happened but I decided not to because I felt that we have such a great friendship that I didn't want to ruin"

Randy could not believe that his best friend John had such strong feelings for Torrie

"But do you still have those feelings for her?"

John didn't know what to say. He just decided to let it out.

"Uhh..."

"Come on Cena. Spit it out. Stop being a little Bitch!"

"Yes! "I do! I want to be with her!" John screamed out

Randy took a step back "Woah. You didn't need to yell Johnny Boy."

"What should I do? Should I just give up and forget about her?

"No you're not"

"What?"

"Your not going to give up on her. After everything you just said about her, this isn't something you just let go like that."

John just gave Randy a puzzled look. He never had seen this come from his best friend. "So what do you suggest that I do?

"Well Monday Night Raw is going to be live in Houston on Monday and Torrie lives there, So this could be your chance John"

"Well I don't know.."

"Come on John! This could seriously be your chance and you don't want to regret not doing this."

John pondered. Should he do it? Is it the right thing?

"I'm going to do it!" John said proudly

"Finally. This is the John I wanted to see. Not the Pussy John" Randy Laughed

"Ha-ha Your really funny Orton!" John said Smacking him on the back

"Yeah I know" Randy smiled

"Well you can get out now. I need my some rest. I got to be up early tomorrow."

Randy headed for the door and grabbed his bags. John opened the door for him and Randy stopped outside the doorway. "Wait hold on one second."

"What? Did you forget something?"

"No, You did!"

John put on a confused look "What could have I forgotten?"

"A 'thank you' to me for all the help I gave you today" Randy said

"Oh right" John remembered

"So I'm waiting. Where's my..." Randy was stopped speaking by the slamming of the door. John had just slammed the door into his face. John began to crack up picturing Randy's face after what he did to him

"John your such an ass" Randy said as John continued to laugh

"Night Randy" John yelled out as Randy headed back to his hotel room to get some well needed rest.

John rushed to his bed and got into his covers. He was now really looking forward to Monday and finally coming to terms about how he truly feels about Torrie. He drifted to sleep with only one person in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrie had woken up the next morning bright and early. She went for a morning run to get her mind of some things and focus on what is really important now.

When she got back to the house, she quickly took a shower and got dressed for what would be a long and hard day of work. She looked through her closet and came across a chain gang shirt. She looked at it a big smile came to her face. Her heart began to race as she thought about him. She held on to the shirt and fell on top of her bed thinking about him. She laid there for a few minutes and had drifted off to sleep dreaming about someone.

_Torrie was laying on her bed with the same shirt she was holding before. She heard a noise and was woken up. She heard the noise coming from the the 1st floor. She dropped the shirt on the floor and rushed downstairs to find her door opened. She began to get frightened and was confused on what it could have been. She closed the door and she heard creeks in the kitchen. She headed for the kitchen to just find chloe and stewie playing around._

_"It was only you two guys. You guys really scared me" Torrie said to her cute little dogs._

_She was relieved and but still confused on who had opened the door. She just assumed that maybe she had left it opened. She just decided to head back upstairs and get changed for work. She changed into a T-shirt and jeans and realized something was right. When she first left the room she dropped John's shirt on the floor and it wasn't there anymore. She looked around and checked if the shirt went under the bed. She was searching but couldn't find it_

_"Are you looking for this?" a voice said_

_Torrie froze. Had someone broken into her home? Who was this person? She slowly got up and turned around and came face to face with the person who broke into her home_

_Torrie Gasped. The person who broke in was wearing the shirt she was looking for. It was the person who gave her that shirt, John Cena._

_Torrie smiled and ran into his arms. She was so happy to see him. She was overjoyed and just want to hold him forever_

_"John How did you get in? When? Why?" Torrie Blurted out_

_"Shh" He said "Don't speak" He just pressed his lips against hers. Torrie was in shock and just kissed him back with all her might. John picked her up and placed her on the bed. He got on top of her and began to kiss her again with more passion as Torrie moved her hands all over his back. Suddenly Torrie heard ringing. She got confused wondering what it was._

That was until she woke up. "Ugh" she groaned

It was all a dream. Nothing but a dream. Oh how she wished that dream was real.

She realized that it was her phone that was ringing. She dropped the shirt and answered it.

She picked up the Phone and answered "Hello" Torrie said

"Hello Torrie?" the person asked

"Yes. This is her..."

"Hi. It's Stephanie McMahon!"

"Oh hello Steph. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice"

"Its ok Honey. Listen we need to talk"

"What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I just need to ask you something"

"You can ask me anything" Torrie smiled

"Well, On Monday, RAW is going to be live in Houston and We would like you to come to the show!"

"Well Of course I would come. I would love to see everyone."

"But we need to have a bit of meeting with you there."

"A meeting?" Torrie said with a confused look on her face

"Yeah it's something we just need to ask you about and you must come on Monday if you want to find out what it is."

Torrie laughed "Well ok. I'll be sure to come on Monday"

"Good" Steph smiled "I will talk to you then ok?"

"Ok. See you soon Steph" Torrie smiled

"Goodbye Tor" and with that Torrie had hung up. She began to ponder on what they wanted to ask her and why did it have to be in person? She walked over to her bed and placed John's shirt back in the closet and then and there she just realized John would be at the show. She was now stumped. What was she going to do when she sees John?

Torrie thoughts were stopped by yet another phone call. She sighed and grabbed her phone and read the caller I'd. It was Mickie, one of her good friends that she missed so dearly.

"Hey Mickie!" Torrie answered

"Torrie! I miss you! What's up? How are things?" Mickie Replied

"Not much. Everything is good. I bet you heard the news?"

"Yeah. I heard about it. I read it on the website. I still can't believe that after seven years you are now a former WWE diva"

"I know. It feels weird when people say that now"

"I bet it does. But I called to ask you something"

"Sure what is it?" Torrie said

"Well on Monday, RAW is going to be in Houston and I was wondering if you would like to come to the show?"

"One step ahead of you Mickie. I'm already coming!"

Mickie jumped up and down and cheered "Oh my god!! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too. I can't wait to see you too and everyone else!" Torrie beamed

"I know. Maybe me and the girls will surprise you" said Mickie with a suspicious tone. Torrie knew that she and the girls had something up their sleeves and she had to wait and see what it will be

"I better get going Torrie. I'm at a signing. I will see you Monday then Bye Tor!!"

"Alright Bye Mickie" Torrie said and Hung up the phone.

She had another reason to look forward to Monday. Maybe it would be a good day. She just had to wait and see what is going to happen.

**So how did you like it? Will John Go through with what he has to do? What's the surprise the girls have in store? and what does stephanie McMahon have to ask torrie? Find out in the next chapter. I'll try to get it up by Saturday. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Unexpected

**Thank you for all that read/reviewed. Be sure to check out my other story "Right by your side" =]**

Torrie was sound asleep in her beautiful comfy bed. She didn't want to get up until she heard someone ringing her doorbell

"Who could that be?" Torrie Thought

She got up and put her hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs. She opened the door and there was Candice, Mickie and Melina right there.

"Surprise!" they all said together

"Hey you guys. Is this the surprise you had for me? Coming to my house eight in the morning and ringing my doorbell?"

"Yeah!" Mickie said with enthusiasm

"But our other surprise is we are going to make your breakfast!!" Melina said

"Oh Yay. I'm really excited" Torrie said with no euthisaism because she knows that neither Candice, Melina or Mickie could cook at all

"Hey! I'm a good cook!" Candice said

"Don't Kid yourself dear" Torrie said with a big smile

Candice, Melina and Mickie just walked in and hugged Torrie. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dress while we make you so breakfast?" said Melina

"Ok I will. Just don't burn down the kitchen"

"We'll try not to" Mickie said

Torrie headed upstairs into her bedroom. She stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower. After showering she changed in shorts and a t-shirt and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen to find four plates of eggs and bacon laid out nicely on the kitchen table along with the necessary utencils and a glass of orange juice

"Wow guys. I'm impressed. This looks like the first meal where I don't be giving it to Chloe or stewie" Torrie said as the girls laughed

Torrie sat at the table next to Melina and across from Candice and Mickie. She took and bite of her eggs and was blown away. It was really good "Wow. This is good. Who made the eggs?"

"We all did. We all put our brains together and BAM a masterpiece was made" Mickie said

"I really like it. Would you guys consider making me breakfast every morning?" Torrie said

Melina stared at her. "Your think I'm going to come to Houston every morning to feed you. I don't think so sweetie" Melina said. Torrie laughed

"So are you excited about tonight?" Mickie asked

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it. Stephanie McMahon called me and said that she needed to ask me something in person so I'm really curious about what it could be"

"You think she is going to offer you another contract with maybe some sort of limits?" Melina asked

"Maybe but I don't think it would be that because I made it clear that if I continued in the WWE I would want to wrestle and do nothing more"The other divas Nodded

"Your just gonna have to wait and see" Candice said

"Your right" Torrie said "But I can't wait to see everyone again"

"A lot of people are excited to see you again. Hunter and Shawn missed you a lot and even Randy Orton says he misses you" Mickie Said

Torrie giggled "Aw Stacy told me that he misses me around. He may be all Tuff guy around us but Stacy says he's got a soft side"

"Are you looking foward to seeing J..." Mickie asked

"John Cena?" Torrie said

"Um yeah" Mickie said

"Uhh.."

"Spit it out Tor" Melina said

"I do! But I really nervous about"

"What's there to be nervous about?" Candice said

"Its just now we are more distant and I haven't seen him since Wrestlemania. Its just going akward"

"Well you gotta do it. Talk to him and try to get your feelings out in the open" Mickie said

"She's right. This could be your chance Tor, don't let something like that stop you" Melina said

Torrie didn't know what to say. Were the girls right? Should she talk to John or should she let pass by her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Houston airport, John Cena had gotten off his flight. This was the day. The day where he was going to tell Torrie how he truly feels. He was nervous but he knew this had to be done. After getting out of the terminal, Randy was suppose to meet him at the entrance. He was no where to be found. "Where the hell is he?" John said

Suddenly he heard yelling."Stacy for the last time. I don't care what color the baby's room is! Anything is fine with me!" John looked over and it was Randy yelling on the phone to his wife, Stacy.

"Listen, Whatever your happy with, I'm happy with. Arlight. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you too" Randy said as he closed his phone

"Awwww Isn't that sweet?" John said in a baby like voice

"Shut up Cena" Randy said

"I'm just kidding. Where's the car?" He asked

"Its outside come on" Randy signaled for him to follow him outside to his car. They found the car and John placed his bags in. They entered the car and headed for the Arena

"I heard from Melina and Mickie that Torrie is going to be backstage tonight"

"Really?"

"Yeah so it would be easy for you to tell her" John stood silent. "You are still going to tell her, right?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry. When I see her, me and her will have that little talk"

"Good because if you back down I'm going to have to beat your ass up"

"Ha-ha Your real Funny Orton"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrie, Melina, Candice and Mickie had just finished clearing the table from a long breakfast. "Thanks you guys for helping me to clean up"

"No problem Tor" Candice said

"We better get going" Melina said "We have to be at the Arena by a tleast four"

"Yeah. I think I have a match tonight" Said Mickie who recently defeated the Glamazon to become a four time women's champion. They walked toward the door and Torrie hugged each of them as they walked out the door "I'll See you guys around 6. I gotta go find something nice to wear"

"Alright Bye Torrie" Melina said as Mickie and Candice waved to her "See you tonight!"

"Bye" Torrie said as she closed the door. She was so far having a really good day and there was a lot of more to come today. She headed upstairs and rushed to her closet. She was debating over what she should wear. She threw some clothes on the bed and was debating on what she would wear. Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller id and it was marked private. She answered the phone

"Hello" Torrie answered

"Hello Torrie" The person said

"Who is this?"

"Its John"

**I liked the ending to this chapter! lol Please Review if you get a chance. I'll try to update the story this weekend. Thanks again for reading =D**


	5. The McMahon's offer

**I'm back with my Latest Chapter. Thank you too all that read. I really appreciate it. Enjoy! =]**

Torrie eyes widened. She was in shock. Was it John? Or was this some sort of joke? She didn't know what to believe

"John?" Torrie said

"Yeah Its John Morrison" Torrie sighed with relief. She really thought it was John Cena on the phone.

"Hey John. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Listen Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I heard you were coming to the Show today and I was wondering if you could bring me that new jaded shirt you have online. I saw it and I really wanted it. I'll have the money ready for it"

"Sure of course I will. I'll bring you one today"

"Thanks Torrie. I'll see you tonight then" John said hanging up the phone. Torrie closed her phone and placed it on her dresser. She was wondering what she would have done if that really was John on the Phone. Would she have hung up or Talk to him? She didn't know what she would do. She just decided to left it go and focus on tonight and got Ready

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrie had arrived at the Arena. She stepped out of her car and had this beautiful strapless blue dress on with heels and he hair down in light curls. She grabbed her bag and headed for the entrance to the arena. When she walked in she felt like she was a diva again, arriving at the show ready to take on any diva. Too bad that wasn't going to Happen this time. She entered the arena and look around. She saw all the crew members hard at work preparing for yet another jam packed edition of RAW. She walked around until stumbled upon Candice getting a cup of coffee. "Candice!" Torrie called out

"Torrie! Your here. Finally!" Candice said as she sighed in relief. She was so happy because it was like old times again.

"I know. Being here makes me sad that I'm not going to be here every week like I usually was"

"Maybe One day your back will get better and you might return to the ring and get to experience all this again"

"Yeah maybe. Where is Mickie and Melina?"

"Mickie is getting ready for her title match. She has a rematch against Beth and its a lumberjill match so Melina is one of the lumberjills along with the other divas"

"All the other divas?"

"Yeah Not just the RAW Divas. Kelly, Layla, Michelle, Victoria, Cherry and Natalya are here too. So you get to see all the other girls"

"Oh that's good. I hope Mickie wins. She really deserves to keep that title"

"Yeah she worked for it. Tor, I never asked you. Are you upset that you never won the title?"

"Well In a way I am upset that I never won it but then again I'm not because you don't need to win the title just to leave your mark here. The most important thing is that I wrestled my best and showed everyone what I had in me. That's the mark I left in the WWE. Sure it would have been nice to hold the title but I guess it wasn't in my future"

"I understand" Candice said with a small smile "So did you bump into anyone interesting?"

"Nope, just you. I haven't seen anyone"

"Really? I told almost everyone that your here" Candice said

"Whatever. It's ok I just really want to see Stephanie. I want to know what she has to say to me. I'm dying to know!" Torrie said

"Well Your about to find out" Candice said pointing to something behind Torrie. She turned around and found Stephanie standing there

"You decided to show up I guess" Stephanie Said

"I did. I'm dying to know what it is"

"Come on to my office and we will chat"

"Alright. Candice I'll see you later"

"Alright Bye Tor. Bye Steph" Candice said as Torrie and Stephanie walked away into her office. They entered the office and Torrie was shocked to see Vince McMahon sitting in the chair. What was he doing here? Is he here to force me back into a contract?

"Hello Torrie" Mr. McMahon said

"Hello Mr. McMahon" Torrie said to her former boss. Torrie sat down in the chair in front of his desk as Stephanie went behind her father.

"Well As you know, we wanted to talk to you" Steph said

"Yeah its something that you would like to hear" Mr. McMahon said

"Really? What is it then?" Torrie said as she listened intently wanting to know what they wanted to ask her

"Well in a few weeks, RAW will be live in Boise, Idaho and we were thinking that you deserve a good send off."

"What my father is trying to say is that we want you to come to the show and make an appearance and say goodbye to all your fans"

Torrie was blown away. She loved the idea. Going back to her Hometown and saying her final goodbyes to her fans sounded like the perfect remedy to close this chapter in her life. She stood their in shock

"So are you interested?"

"YES!!" Torrie said without any hesitation. "I would love to do it!"

"Then its settled. In three weeks, we will have Torrie Wilson's Goodbye to the WWE Universe!" Said Mr. McMahon

"That sounds great! I'm so excited now! Thank you guys so much! I can't even describe how happy I am that you would do this for me" Torrie said

"You were one our of greatest divas we had ever had. How could we not do this for you?" Stephanie said

"Well there is one more thing too they we have to tell you.." Vince said "We want you.." Vince stopped as some knocked at the door. It was a crew member.

"Vince, RAW is starting and your segment is the first thing to air so you better get out there" said the crew member

"Alright I'll be there in a second" Vince said

"Stephanie, Talk to Torrie about my other part to her goodbye celebration. I need an Answer by the end of the night" Mr. McMahon said as he exited the office to go begin his segment

"What other part? I don't get it" Torrie said with a confused look "Is there something else you want me to do?

"Well yeah. I know that you really wanted the women's title so me and my father discussed giving you a women's title match that night so your dream of becoming Women's champion could come true" Stephanie said

She didn't Know what to say. Her doctors have told her she cannot enter the ring anymore if she plans on being able to move in the future. She was stumped. The Women's title was something she wanted for years but was it worth it. She could injure herself more just because of this one match

"I don't know Steph" Torrie said as she began to tear up a little "I really Don't know because if I step into the ring again I could worsen my back problems and I don't want that but then again I really want to hold the title. It was something really special to me and I've waited so long for this chance"

"I know its hard. We didn't even know if we should ask you because we were afraid something like this would have came up" Stephanie said

"I going to need some time to think about this"

"Its ok I understand. This is a hard decision. Take your time"

"Thanks. I'm going to go. I need to think this over a bit" Torrie said

"Alright." Steph said as she nodded her head "I'll talk to you later tonight" She said as Torrie went out the door.

"I can't believe it" Torrie thought. This was something so big for her. She didn't Know how to handle this. Was she going to risk more health problems just so she can wrestle one more match? Torrie headed outside into the Employee parking lot. She really needed some time to think this whole thing over. She found a ledge and decided to sit there to think this whole thing over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice was looking throughout the arena. She couldn't find Torrie. She spent fifteen minutes looking for her until she got worried that something had happened to her. She searched frantically until she bumped into John Cena and Randy Orton. They saw Candice's face and had a feeling something was wrong

"Candice is there something wrong?" John asked

"Yeah I can't find Torrie" Candice said "She went to Stephanie's office and she's not there anymore. I hope nothing happened to her"

"You don't Know that Candice. She is probably fine. We Will help you look for her" Randy said

"Alright"

"Candice, go check in the locker rooms, Randy you go check in the cafeteria and I'll check the parking Lot" John said as they splitted up in search of Torrie.

John headed outside into the parking lot. He was looking around for about ten minutes and he couldn't find her. He walked around until he spotted some sitting on a ledge. It was a girl with Blonde hair and had a blue dress on. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Torrie?"

She turned around and was shocked to see John Cena standing before her.

"John?" She stared at him. She got off the Ledge and just hugged him. She didn't care. John just held her and dint want to let go.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: That's the end of this Chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review if you get a chance. I will probably not update until the weekend because i plan on gathering more ideas for my two stories and I Plan on beginning to Write another story. I'm debationg over a Randy/Stacy Story or a High School Story invovling many WWE superstars and Divas.. If You Can, Please tell me which one you would like to see next. Thank you and thanks for reading =]**


	6. Fairytale Ending

**Thanks to DenaDiva, WWEFan1990, Esha Napoleon, Jorrieprincess and Katie for the reviews! This is it! LAST Chapter! Don't own anything!**

Torrie had stayed in John's arms. She didn't want to move. Not an inch. Being in His arms was the best Feeling other than kissing him, of course. They broke the Hug and John looked into her eyes. "Tor?"

"John." Torrie wiped a few tears. "I can't believe it's you."

"I can't believe it's you either." He smiled at her. "Why's a Pretty Girl like you Crying?" He asked.

"It's Just. I got this huge opportunity. It's something I've always wanted but to do this, I put my health at risk." Torrie admitted. She was definitely torn.

"Tell Me Tor. What is it?"

"I have a shot to become Women's Champion in my Hometown next month."

"Really? Isn't that what you always wished for?"

"It's my Dream but My Back is stopping me. What am I going to do?" Torrie asked.

"I saw go for it."

"What?"

"Go for it."

"Really?"

"Sure it's going to be hard but be extremely careful. This is something you've always wanted ever since those Smackdown days we would have, remember?" John said.

She laughed. "I know. Maybe your right.."

"And I'll help you." John said. "I'll help with your moves for the next month." He offered.

"Really?"

"Well, I do want you to win." Torrie admitted.

"I'm going to make you win." John promised. "As God as my Witness, you'll become the Next Women's champion!"

_One Month Later…_

After Hitting a Clothesline, Torrie took a quick break, leaning into the Red Ropes. It was Monday Night RAW, Live in her Hometown and the Crowd was going absolutely nuts. Chanting Torrie, cheering her on. The Diva was as shining as Ever, Wearing Silver tights, black boots, a Black Sports Bra with the word "Diva" embroider on it with Silver and black elbow pads. Her hair was curly but that would be ruined soon by her sweat.

She was facing the current Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix who just regained the title a few weeks ago from Mickie James. Torrie Hit a drop Kick on Beth, knocking her down again. Torrie grabbed her hair and tried to hit a neck breaker but failed as the Glamazon reversed it and threw her down.

Beth Gloated and grabbed Torrie, placing her on the top turnbuckle, hitting a few jabs to her. She started to taunted and grabbed Torrie but Torrie grabbed her head and Hit her with a Huge DDT off the Top Rope. The Crowd was on their Feet as Torrie went for the Cover.

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

She did it. She Really Did it.

"Here is Your Winner and NEW Women's Champion, Torrie Wilson!" Lillian announced with a Huge smile on her Face.

Torrie sat their in disbelief until she was handed the belt she so wanted to hold one day. She looked at it and realized she had fulfilled her life long dream. She grabbed the Belt and Posed with it in the crowd, with tears rolling down her eyes. She got on top of all four turnbuckles and posed to the Crowd as they chanted her name, One final Time.

"Torrie! Torrie!" They chanted.

Torrie felt so loved. She had the best fans and this was the perfect way to say Goodbye. In her hometown, in front of her fans with the title wrapped around her waist. She exited the ring and walked up the ramp, slapping fans hands and smiling, with tears still in her eyes.

She reached the top and Raised her title once more and blew a kiss. She bent over, took her Last bow in front of the WWE universe. The Crowd was on their feet, not one person was seated and they started to clap.

"Thank you Torrie!" They chanted non-stop.

An Official handed her a microphone, so she could say a few words to her most beloved fans. "This is a Dream Come True. As my Final Match, I couldn't ask for a better opportunity and a better place than Boise to end these seven years here. Seven AMAZING years to be exact. I want to thank all of you for coming on this Beautiful and Rollercoaster Journey. You were the guys who kept me going and I'll never forget that. I could never ask for a better set of fans. This Championship, is for every single one of you here and those watching at home. I love you Guys and Thank you! Thank you!" Torrie blew a kiss to the crowd, tears still rolling down her face and took one Last bow.

She turned around and walked right through the curtains. She was greeted by the one who had helped her this past month to win her most prized possession. John Cena. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. "John, I did it."

"I told you could." John said.

"And I have you to thank for." Torrie said. "You kept me going and going and you're the greatest person I could have ever asked for."

"It is no problem Torrie and I'm happy just to see you Happy." He smiled at the Blonde.

"I finally Got what I wanted but there's one thing I still want."

"What could that be?" He asked.

"This."

Torrie leaned up and planted a kiss on John's lips. That was something she just wanted to do after seeing him for the past six years. She got her Championship and sealed a Kiss from another Champion. John was pretty satisfied. He had Torrie Wilson kissing him. A girl he always wanted to kiss and that he always loved. It was a Picture Perfect moment, for the Champs.

**Authors notes: So this is the end! I just decided to end this story after abusing it for so long and i want to apologize for that. I have other stories with Torrie/John aka JORRIE. Check those ones out! I'm so happy to finish this story! This is my first multi-chapter story to finish and i'm so happy. Thanks to EVERYONE who read and ESPECIALLY to those who review. You Guys are the best. Until Next time... peace.**


End file.
